User talk:Kepa5842
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kepa5842 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 12:19, July 19, 2012 hi can we be frands Hai! Well, how nice! :D Well, OK KeKe. (can I call you that?) Well... reply! Ur1Ghoul (talk) 12:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :D Hey again! So, Keke... Wanna chat? Ur1Ghoul (talk) 17:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :D Sorry! Sorry! Had to do a chore. I'm here now. Ur1Ghoul (talk) 18:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :D Hi! You seem like a really BIG monster high fan! Please check out my Blog(s)! I only have two people looking at it! Reply soon! IamFrankiestein (talk) 17:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxIamFrankiestein (talk) 17:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) This is CREEPY. I have a friend who is a lot like u Hi there! How exactly do you upload photos? I've done one from a file and I dont know how, the others are from photo shop and the site says stuff about $1 not MINE or $2 and I am totally confused, I saw that you have uploaded a few images so I thought I'd ask. Reply on my Blog please! IamFrankiestein 08:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC)xxxFraniexxxIamFrankiestein 08:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) hi there im catty12345 do you want to chat for a bit if you dont then thats fine :D hey soz if i freaked you out i actulley do live in england soz we still mates :) I don't know but my friend loves cats, wishes to be one and has, like five or six of them! Yeah, she totally adores them, and she pretends to be one sometimes. :) Although, I have to admit, that I do it too. I would like a cat but my mom says that they're filthy. They can't be nearly as messy as my brother! Thanks, I hope I can get a cat when I grow up-DuskTheKitty Webisodes category And now you can undo every webisode category edit you've made. That stuff already is categorized due to Volume category entries, with the webisode category saved for the rare cases a webisode does not fit a Volume and for all-covering webisode stuff. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Meah, don't feel sorry. You did what you thought was good and I could've been more mindful of that. Rereading my words they sound way too harsh for the situation. So, any apologies given are on me. ;) I hope the "100 edits in one day" badge at least makes for something nice for you to walk away with. :And as for removing the basic image gallery on Cleo's page, I always urge people to not edit in Visual but pick Source, because only that mode gives you completely overview of what code you are adding to a page. What you didn't notice by working in Visual is that you placed the gallery code in the header code, thereby messing up the page's content list. Rather than 6.1 Basic, it read some 200 random characters. And because of this, the entire page also was blanked until the character template ended. You are allowed to temporarily undo my edit to see what it looked like. Now, I could've moved it out of the code, but the thing is that this mistake is so commonly made that it just tires me to do so. The quickest fix then is to delete. You could do it if you want, and if so, I ask you also put all other galleries in the correct space, though it's not as necessary. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::You forgave me, so definitely no hard feelings. ;) Parrotbeak (talk) 22:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) How new are you exactly? xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I have 4 monster high dolls I got my 4th today (Abbey) and my 5th i am going to pick up at the post office soon! well yesterday I picked up my Frankie stein rollermaze doll from the post office. I also have Jackson, Frankie skull shores, Draculaura skull shores, Abbey and the Frankie rollermaze. xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC)xxxfrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I am 9 days older than you!!!!!! how cool is that! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) providing you were born in the melenium (2000) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I need you to check out my latest blog: Mixed couples... anyway I need people to tell me which couples they think should be together (that arn't already) an I am talking to myself on there :o (Which is slightly worrying) so hepl please!!!! thank you xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi there!! =) Sofy_Melody (****)